The Good Side Of Evil
by Nagini
Summary: D/H fic with a slight twist. Instead of Draco seeing the light, Hermione sees the dark.
1. A Happy Enough Beginning

The Good Side of Evil

Chapter 1

A Happy Enough Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters.

Hermione was overjoyed at the prospect of staying at Ron's house again this summer. She loved the Burrow and everything it represented: family, warmth, love. The days seemed so much brighter when she was there even though the world was growing darker by the minute. 

"A group of death eaters attacked Amos Diggery's house last night. Can you believe it? The nerve of them." Mr. Weasley huffed indignantly at breakfast one morning.

"That's pretty close to here, isn't it?" Mrs. Weasley fretted.

"Don't worry dear. No one can hurt us in this house and you know it." 

"How can I not worry? The children aren't in this house half the time, and your gone all day and everyone is in such --------"

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all exchanged looks of boredom. They had heard this same argument every day since summer had began. They simultaneously stood up and turned to leave.

"Oh dear, be careful!" warned Mrs. Weasley. "Stay within shouting distance."

They all nodded and left the house.

"Last one to the Quiddich field is a rotten egg" Hermione yelled as they all took off running. 

"First one has to eat it." Ron yelled a minute later as Hermione triumphantly was the first to the field. 

Hemione stuck out her tongue at him and went to get the brooms from the storage shed on the far side of the field. 

The four spent the long, hot summer day alternating between playing Quiddich and sitting in the middle of the field talking about the war.

"I'm just glad I'm on the good side." Hermione said with a sigh. 

"Yeah, but is the good side always right?" 

Ron's comment shocked everyone. 

"I mean, look at it this way, if you had been raised in a family of death eaters who had always taught you that muggles are evil and people like us are the enemy, that's what you'd believe. Your side, the evil side would be good, but from our point of view it would be wrong. so it's the good side but is still wrong. That is to say, from your point of view the good side would be wrong and evil would be good and ------"

"Ron stop babbling before you get yourself more confused." Ginny put in. "We are the good side. We are right to defend ourselves against the death eaters and whoever else may want to hurt us. End of story."

There was an awkward silence after that, broken once Harry suggested they pick up their quiddich game. It wasn't a very fair game, Harry and Ron against Hermione and Ginny, but it was fun and did get everyone's mind off Ron's odd statement. Everyone's except Hermione's.


	2. A New Face for an Old Enemy

The Good Side of Evil

Chapter 2

A New Face for an Old Enemy

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to JKR. The plot is mine. Hope you enjoy.

Draco Malfoy tried his hardest to keep tears from spilling as he sat by his mothers side. He needed to be strong for her. Though they both knew the end was near, Draco wanted to give his mother strength. The doctors had just told him they doubted she'd live through the night. 

Damn aurors! Narcissa had thrown herself in front of her husband talking the brunt of the unforgivable curse meant to destroy Lucius. He wasn't even here now. His wife was going to die because she had tried to save him and the bastard wasn't even there! But that's the way it had always been. When his family needed him the most, Lucius was never there. Draco felt he should be used to it by now, but the pain of desertion never really left him. 

"Draco." His mother's was soft and raspy. "I want you to listen hard to what I'm about to say."

Draco nodded.

"I want you to always listen to your father. Do whatever he tells you."

"No!" Draco's scream ripped across the room. "Why would I listen to an idiot who's not even here to see his wife die? He doesn't care about me. He never will. Why should I give a rats ass about him?"

"Because I asked you to." His mother replied softly. "Please promise me you'll listen to him. He may not always be here, but he has your best interests at heart."

"Alright." Draco said in a whisper. "For you." As he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, Narcissa took her last breath.

In the hall outside the room a single tear ran down Hermione's cheek.

A/N Sorry its so short, but I feel it's more dramatic this way. Please review. New chapter will be up soon, promise.


	3. You Haven't Touched Your Food

The Good Side of Evil

Chapter 3

"You haven't touched your food"

A/N Ok Ginna, you win. Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off you and for coming up with some of the more minor details. 

Disclaimer: I don't own thing but the plot. Enjoy.

"Hermione?" 

Hermoine jumped at the sound of Ginny's voice.

"I've been looking all over for you! I'm all better, though the nurse said I should be more careful. 'I've seen more broom related injuries...' Ginny mocked the stern nurse who had fixed her broken ankle. 

Hermione gave a slight smile. 

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked in alarm, noticing Hermione's red eyes. 

"I'm fine. I... I just don't like hospitals. Lets get out of here."

"Yeah, lets go." Ginny was stilled worried, but something told her not to push it.

The two hurried off down the corridor to find the rest of Ginny's family.

******************************************************************************************

Draco finally looked up from his mothers dead body at the sound of voices outside the room. He hoped it was the doctors. he didn't want to have to leave his mother... his mothers body to find them. He held back the tears and walked to the door, wanting to tell off the doctors for not doing their jobs.

"I'm fine." Hermione's voice crept through the slightly open door.

Draco stopped short. What was that stupid mudblood doing here? How dare she stand outside the door to his mothers room. Good, he thought, she's leaving. Draco stepped out of the room. He glared at Hermione's retreating back, as if she had caused all his present problems. He had never hated anyone more than he hated Hermione at that moment. It was her fault. Everything was her fault. the damn mudblood! 

Hermione's blood turned cold as she glanced back and caught Draco's eye. It was all she could do to keep from crying.

******************************************************************************************

"You haven't touched your food Draco."

Draco glared at his father. "Sorry sir" he said quietly having not forgotten his promise to his mother. In the month since her passing he had kept his word and listened to Lucius. his mother had been right. Lucius only wanted what was best for Draco. 

"Are you coming with tonight?" Lucius asked between sips of pumpkin juice.

"Of course." Draco had come to love these nightly raids on muggle homes. The thrill of hearing those muggles scream... it made him feel alive again. For that brief bit of time he was happy.

Lucius smiled to see the joy in Draco's eyes at mention of the raids. Draco would be a good servant for the Dark Lord. He had so much pain in his heart and a deep hatred of muggles that Lord Voldemort would find him very useful.

"He wants you to take the mark before you go back to school."

"Really." Draco felt his heart race at the prospect of taking the dark mark, but he tried to act cool and detached. The Dark Lord didn't care for enthusiasm, and neither did Draco's father. 

"He feels it will be useful for us to have someone inside of Hogwarts." Lucius was proud of his son's self control at this happy news.

"Why? Snape's there." 

"There are suspicions about where Severus' loyalties lie."

Draco was shocked at this accusation. He had always looked up to Snape. How could something like this happen? 

Lucius gauged Draco's reaction to this news carefully. He still wasn't sure that Draco could keep watch on Snape without his liking of the teacher coloring his judgment. 

"If he's working with those stupid Muggle lovers..." Draco couldn't put into words what he'd do to his beloved teacher if he was conspiring with the enemy. 

Lucius smiled.

******************************************************************************************

"You haven't touched your food." Ginny was worried about Hermione. Ever since that day at the hospital she just hadn't been herself. 

"Yeah, what's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked. 

"Nothing! Why don't you all just leave me alone!" 

Ginny held Ron back as Hermione stormed from the table. "She'll tell us when she's ready Ron. Don't push it."

Ron looked about ready to kill his sister, but he stayed seated toying with his food.

"Starving yourself won't help her." Harry added.

Ron just pushed his plate way and left the table.


	4. A Fresh Start

The Good Side of Evil

Chapter 4

A Fresh Start

Disclaimer: JKR owns all the characters.

A/N: I'm so sorry to those of you who've been waiting forever for me to update my stories. The past years been a little hectic for me. But I desided tonight that my goal for the summer is to finish all the stories I started. I hope you like this chapeter. Its a little short, but, hopefully the next xchapter will be longer. I promise to post the next chapter within two days.

Peace, love I am a dove

Nagini

The summer came to an end much more quickly than anyone wanted. But in addition to dreading the end of summer, everyone anticipated the start of school. For Draco it meant his chance to prove his worth to the Dark Lord. For Hermione it was a chance to face the person whose piercing gray eyes had haunted her dreams all summer. For Harry it was a chance to get back to school and Quiddich and all the other activity's that would keep his mind off the war. Ron just hoped that being at school would bring the old Hermione back to him.

Ron, Harry and Hermione walked toward the back of the train, looking for and empty compartment.

"If it isn't Potty, Weasel and the mudblood." Sneered a voice from behind them.

Ron had Draco pinned up against the wall before anyone else realized what had happened. "If you ever say that again I'll -------"

"You'll what?" Draco asked using his free arm to wave off Crabbe and Goyle. When Ron didn't answer "Just what I thought. You can't do anything to me. But I can make your life a living hell. Which I fully plan on doing for you and every other mudblood and muggle lover on this train. And you can do nothing to stop me." with that Draco pushed Ron off of him and walked over to Hermione. He expected her to back away, or make some sort of gesture of fear. But she stood her ground as he walked closer and closer. Draco put his hand on Hermione's cheek. "How's my little mudblood?" He sneered.

"Fuck off, Malfloy." When Draco didn't move she leaned in close and whispered in his ear "I know about your mother." Draco turned white and dropped his hand. He had been careful to keep knowledge of what had happened to his mother a private matter. He hadn't forgotten that he'd seen Hermione outside his mother's room, but he'd hoped she'd just been passing through and had known nothing of what had happened.

"You don't know anything Granger." He hissed. "Come on boys. Lets go find someone else to torture."

Hermione tried to catch his eye as he left, but he averted her gaze.

What was that about?" Harry asked once Draco was gone.

"Nothing!" Hermione stormed off down the corridor. Ron ran after her. "Hermione!" he pleaded. Harry sighed and walked slowly after them.

A/N sorry this chapter is so short. The next will be wayyyyyyyyyyy longer, I promise.


	5. Just One Word

Disclaimer: Not my characters.

A/n: Wow, two chapters in as many days, that must be some kind of record for me. Hope you like this one. It's my favorite so far.

Just One Word  
  
Hermione found an empty compartment at the back of the train to ride the rest of the way to Hogwarts in. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She needed to be alone to figure things out. Anytime someone would knock on the door, whether it be the food witch, or Harry and Ron coming to make sure she was okay, Hermione would close her eyes and pretend to sleep. Just after Ron had left for third time, Hermione heard another knock at the door. She closed her eyes and pretended to snore.   
"Let me in Hermione. I know your not asleep."  
Hermione's eyes flew open. What could Draco possibly want with her?  
"Just a second." she replied, trying to think of some way to avoid opening the door. "I'm not decent, changing into my robes you know."  
"We still have about three hours till we get to school Hermione. You don't need to be changed yet. Let me in." His voice was soft, but powerful. Hermione wasn't sure what he'd do if she didn't let him in, but she knew she didn't want to find out.   
"Fine, fine fine. I was taking such a nice nap, I don't see why you have to talk to me this very ---" Hermione's sentence was cut short as she opened the door and Draco rushed it, pushing her up against the wall.  
"What do you know about my mother?"   
"She died." Hermione replied quietly.  
"Do you know how she died?"  
Hermione shook her head slowly, amazed at the amount of emotion Draco was showing. She had always thought him to be callus and cold, but the pain of his mothers death shown through every word.  
"The aurors conducted a raid on a little gathering that my parents were attending. They tried to arrest my father. He resisted so they tried to kill him. Only my mother got in the way."   
Hermione couldn't say anything. She couldn't believe that an auror would try to kill someone just for resisting arrest, even if it was Lucius Malfoy.   
Draco could tell she was trying to think of something nice to say, something to make him feel better, but he didn't give her the chance. His hand flew to her throat. "Now, I didn't want to threaten you in front of your little friends, but know this, if you ever say one word about my mother again, you might as well say good-bye to yours."   
"You wouldn't dare do anything to me." Hermione gasped.   
Draco tightened his hold on her throat. "You'd be surprised at what I'd dare to do, mudblood. " and with that he dropped his hand and spun around to leave the compartment.   
"I really am sorry." Hermione said quietly stopping him in his tracks.   
He looked back at her. Her eyes were wide and brimming with tears. She really looked like she meant what she said.  
But mudbloods are nothing but liars and thieves.  
"I don't need your pity. One word. Just. One. Word. And I swear you'll wish I'd just killed you." And he walked out the door, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts.


	6. To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
To Sleep, Perchance to Dream  
  
"I don't believe a word of it." Ron proclaimed that night as he, Harry and Hermione sat in front of the fire in the practically empty Gryfindor common room. "I mean, we'd have heard about it."  
"You weren't there Ron. He was completely serious. " Hermione was slightly annoyed by Ron's attitude toward Draco. "If he ever found out that I told you guys..." she shuttered at the thought of what might happen if Draco knew she'd told Harry and Ron about what happened to Narcissa.   
"Don't worry Hermione. We'll protect you from mean old Draco. Won't we Harry." Ron looked to his best friend for support as he wrapped his arms around Hermione.   
"I shouldn't even have told you guys. Ugh. I'm going to bed. " Hermione said suddenly as she pushed Ron away and jumped off the couch.   
Harry shook his head as Ron got up to follow her. "Leave her be Ron. I think she needs to be alone right now."  
Ron sank back down onto the couch. "Whats been with her lately? She's been so moody and always wants to be alone."   
"I know its hard, but I think this is something she needs to deal with herself." Ron just stared at Harry a moment before declaring he was going to bed too.

Hermione couldn't sleep. She just laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about Draco. She thought about the sound of his voice that day at the hospital when he had agreed to his mother's final wish, that he be obedient to his father. She thought of the way he always seemed so tough, and yet there had been times on the train that he'd just seemed like a scared little boy who missed his mother. _A scared little boy who happens to be a death eater._ She had to remind herself. Arther Weasley had told them before they got on the train that rumor had it Draco had taken the Dark Mark about a week before school began. Apparently Voldemort was getting suspicious of Snape and wanted another spy in Hogwarts. Hermione rolled over. She knew that Draco was one of the bad guys. But she couldn't get rid of the sight of him in the hospital room watching his mother die. And she wasn't sure she wanted to forget about the way his gray eyes grew dark with pain when he talked about his mothers death.

Draco paced around the empty Slytherin common room. He couldn't believe how dumb he'd been. Of course she was going to tell Potter and Weasly the first chance she got. He'd been so stupid to go and threaten her. If he'd just acted like it was no big deal, she'd probably have forgotten all about it. But no, he had to act like a dumb little kid and let his emotions run wild. He had sworn to himself not to tell anyone of his mother's death. And now his worst enemy knew all about it. If Potter tried to use his mother as a way of getting to Draco, the mudblood would get it. He'd destroy her whole life. First, he'd kill that dumb cat of her's, leaving its dead body in the middle of the Great Hall for everyone to see. The annoying girls in her class would be next, Lavender and Parvati. Then her parents. He wouldn't kill them outright. He'd practice his Cruciatus Curse on them till they'd gone mad. She and Longbottom could broompool to St Mungo's. And then, as her entire world is shattering, he'd kill Potter and Weasley. Right in front of her. In fact, maybe he'd make her do it. Make her hold out her wand and yell those wonderfully terrible words _Aveda Kedavra_. His father had always said he was awful good at the Imperius Curse. So what if she was the top witch in thier class. No one could fight him, especially not now, with the power of the Dark Lord on his side.  
Grinning happily, Draco went to bed.

They ran through the forest, hand in hand, running as fast as they could, but still he was still gaining. "This way!" he yelled, pulling her with as he took a sharp turn, trying to confuse their pursuer. They zigzagged breathlessly, until finally she collapsed.   
"I can't keep going!" She cried out as he tried to pull her to her feet. "Go! I'll try to hold him off. At least one of us has to live through this."   
"No. We're in this together. If you stay, so will I."   
She smiled at his devotion and slowly stood. Both their hearts were racing as they waited in silence for the inevitable.  
  
Safe in thier beds at Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco both woke with a start, as breathless as their dream counterparts. 


	7. Spontaneous Combustion

Standard Disclaimer   
A/N: Well, so much for my record of two chapters in two days. This is my third chapter tonight. What a roll. But don't expect anymore till at least tomorrow or the next day.  
  
Spontaneous Combustion

"...Then this afternoon we all have Defense Against the Dark Arts. I heard ---" Ron stopped mid sentence to look at Hermione. "Are you even listening?" He asked waving his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention.   
"Huh Ron? I wasn't listening." she replied quietly.   
"Of course you weren't. Who'd want to listen to me. I'm sure that your mail is much more important than me."   
"I'm sorry, but yeah, the mail's a little bit more important than you right now."   
"You know, if you don't want to tell me what going on then fine, don't. But the least you could do is pretend to listen to me."   
"God Ron. Stop being such a prick. It's not like I was specifically trying not to listen to you. It's just that I really don't care about your schedule for today, alright. I have more important things on my mind." Hermione screamed.   
"Like what?! Not that you'll tell me anyway! Oh no, you can't tell me anything!"   
"Uh, guys, I don't care if you fight, but could you do it a little quieter? People are staring at you." Harry interjected.   
They both just glared at him.   
"It was just a suggestion." Harry muttered.   
"You know what? I'm really sick of both of you. I don't want to talk. Why don't you just leave me alone?!" With that, Hermione grabbed up her books and ran out of the now silent Great Hall, tears streaming down her face. Ron stared after her for a second, but didn't make any move to follow her. He just shook his head and sat down slowly as the hall began to fill with noise again.  
  
Draco watched this exchange from across the room. It made him happy to see Granger in pain. It made him happier that Weasley was upset too. Ah, the joy of it all. And yet, he couldn't shake this slight feeling of, well, he wasn't quite sure what it was, something that made him quite queasy when Hermione had started to cry. Like he wanted to follow her out of the hall and make her feel better. "Damn dreams." He muttered under his breath. Never again would he go to bed right after eating late night snack of chili dogs while planning revenge on Granger.  
  
Hermione threw herself onto her bed. Just when she had thought things were getting better, she received an owl saying just the opposite.  
  
Ms. Granger,   
I regret to inform you that the experimental treatment you have been receiving has been deemed unsafe by the Ministry of Magic, Department of Healing Charms. Some of the people who received the treatment for a long period of time have begun to spontaneously combust. Since you have only been taking the treatment for a few months, stopping it now should keep this from happening to you. Please discontinue use of the charm immediately. We will keep researching and let you know if a new treatment becomes available. You should stop by my office sometime this week to discuss your case and what we can do to ease your pain as the end draws near.   
My sincerest apologies,  
  
Dr. Pukdsi  
Chief Healer  
St. Mungo's Hospital  
  
Hermione stared up at the ceiling for awhile, contemplating spontaneous combustion, her eminent death from some unknown disease, and what exactly she should do with what she had left of her life. 


	8. Waltzing

Standard Disclaimer  
  
Waltzing  
  
"Where were you this morning.?" Ron wondered as Hermione arrived at Defense Against The Dark Arts that afternoon. "Its not like you to miss a class, and on our first day back even."   
"I didn't feel well." It was the truth after all. Upon taking off the necklace that held the experimental charm she had been barely able to stand. But the waves of dizziness came and went and she hoped to get through DADA without falling from her chair.  
"Are you all right now? You look really pale."   
"I'm fine Ron." She forced herself to reply as the new Defense teacher waltzed through the door. Yes, waltzed.  
She seemed to be gliding into the room, dancing with an imaginary partner to imaginary music. Her dark waist length hair flowed around her tiny body as she swirled about the room. "I am here to teach you to defend yourself against the Dark Arts. " Her voice sent shivers down the spines of all her heard it. " This is your first lesson" She continued." Nothing is as it seems." As she spoke, her hair began to shorten, her body lengthened and with a sudden puff of smoke, standing in front of them was a young man in dark blue robes. He had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Hermione heard Lavender and Parvati start to giggle from off to her right. If she hadn't felt so sick, she might have thought he was cute too. The Gryfindors, Huflepuffs, and Ravenclaws assembled (There were no Slytherins in N.E.W.T. level DADA. They seemed more inclined to practicing the Dark Arts then defending themselves against them) stared at the new professor as he placed his wand on the desk and began to speak.   
"Knowledge is the key to surviving an attack by Dark Wizards..." He began. As his wand put his words on the board, the students got out parchment and quills and began to take notes.  
  
At dinner that night, all the talk was of the new teacher and his entrances. He seemed to take a different form when entering each different class, but always his message was the same, nothing is as it seems. Hermione tried to eat at dinner, but she just couldn't keep anything down. A couple spoonfuls of stew and she had to run from the Great Hall to the nearest bathroom. Ron had given up on trying to follow her after her abrupt departures.   
"I just wish she'd tell me what's wrong." He complained to Harry as she flew from the room.   
Harry nodded. "I'm worried about her too. She missed Transfiguration this morning, and looked awfully pale during Defense Against the Dark Arts. She barely took any notes."   
"To bad there isn't some way we can make her tell us."   
Harry just stared at Ron. "How could you even suggest something like that? She'd hate you forever for the invasion of her privacy."   
"It would be for her own good." Ron insisted, but he knew he'd never do anything like that to Hermione. He'd just have to wait for her to tell him.  
  
Hermione's exit from the Great Hall did not go unnoticed. Professors McGonagal and Dumbledore exchanged a sad look. McGonagal nodded and rose from the head table. As she walked past Hagrid, she stood on tiptoe to whisper something to him. He nodded, but continued his conversation.  
Nearby, Draco looked up from his stew just in time to see Hermione wiz past him. He really didn't pay much attention though. That quezzy feeling in his stomach had returned.  
Snape saw Hermione leave, and had to try hard not to run after her to make sure she was alright. But the Malfoy boy was here to keep an eye on him, and if he did anything suspicious, such as checking up on Hermione, well, he might as well just resign from the Order for all the help he'd be.  
The new Professor watched Hermione's departure with interest, but hid it well as he discussed various Dark creatures with Hagrid.  
  
Hermione was back in her bed by the time McGonagal caught up with her.  
"May I see the letter?" She asked quietly as she sat down on the side of Hermione's bed.  
Hermione gestured toward the bed stand on which the letter lay. She sobbed quietly into her pillow as McGonagal read.   
"Is there really nothing more that can be done?"  
Hermione nodded. She began to sit up, but then lay back down as a sudden wave of dizziness hit.  
"The problem is that everything treats the symptoms. Five years and they still don't know what's making me sick."  
"I'll have Madame Pomfrey make some tea for the nausea. And I'll have Severus make some of that nice potion that helped with the dizziness last year. Is there anything else I can do?"   
Hermione shook her head. "You've done more than enough already. I'll be fine."  
McGonagal smiled "I'm sure you will."


	9. Tail of Newt

Standard Disclaimer

A/N I hope this chapter is long enough for everyone. I'm sorry, but I don't write long chapters. I write in short bursts. So please stop telling me to write longer chapters in your reviews. I know you want more, and I'm writing as much as I can. Thank you for the reviews though. They mean so much to me.

Tail of Newt

Hermione collapsed onto the forest floor. "Go! At least one of us has to make it out of this alive!" She yelled as Draco tried to help her up.   
"We're in this together. If your staying so am I." Was Draco's breathless reply.  
He helped her to stand, then, looking around wand at the ready, added "I think we may have lost him though."   
He was wrong.   
"Did you really think I'd let you get away that easily?" Came a voice from in the shadows to the left of the pair. "Did you really think you could get out of this forest alive?"   
"I won't let you kill him." Hermione planted herself in from of Draco, "You'll have to kill me too."   
"Move Hermione. This doesn't involve you."   
"It's alright. I'll be fine." Draco whispered in her ear.   
Reluctantly, Hermione began to move back to Draco's side.  
She heard the curse coming before he even raised his wand.  
  
Hermione awoke with a start, sweating profusely. The dream had seemed so real. But it was only a dream. She would never feel that way about Draco, never put her life on the line for him. "Not that I have much of a life left anyway." She muttered to herself. The tea from Madame Pomfrey and the potion Snape had put together had relived her symptoms, but she knew the cure was only temporary. She'd know from the beginning that it was only a matter of time before she ran out a miracles. Hopefully she could last the rest of the year. She hadn't come this far to die with less than a year left of school.  
Sitting up slowly Hermione noticed a note on the bed stand.

Hermione,  
Professor Dumbledore and I have discussed your situation and deemed it best that you go and discuss your condition with your healer at St. Mungo's. Madame Pomfrey, though knowledgeable about your condition, is not educated on the most current cures. However once you and the healer have decided on a new course of action she would be most happy to assist if needed. I have taken the liberty of making an appointment with the healer for you. It's this Saturday after noon at 2 o'clock. You may use the fireplace in my office if you don't want anyone to see you. Please remember that all the staff members know of your condition and will make allowances for you. We all just want you to get better.  
M.McGonagal  
  
Hermione took great pleasure in tearing the note into small pieces. She knew that McGonagal was just looking out for her, trying to do what she thought was best. But really what Hermione needed was for everyone to leave her alone. She knew that the healer would didn't have any more cures. All he'd do was advise her to move into St Mungo's for observation and prepare for the end. That charm had been her last hope. She knew she wasn't getting better, but she also knew she wouldn't go down without a fight.  
  
Draco stood next to his boiling cauldron in the cold dungeon staring off into space. He couldn't concentrate on the dreamless sleep potion he was brewing. It was all because of the damn dream. He saw to much of Hermione during the day, he really didn't want to see her in his dreams too. Maybe once the potion was done he could take some and use it to make his own dreams disappear. Assuming he could get the potion right to begin with. Two or three times already Hermione had stopped him from putting the wrong ingredients in at the wrong time.  
"No no no. You have to wait until it comes to a full boil before you at the newt tail!" She snipped at him pushing his hand away from the cauldron. "Just because you're out of it today does not mean you can mess up my grade."   
"Just because Snape said we have to work together does not mean that I care about your grade."   
Hermione didn't have the energy to smack him. She just held out her hand. "Give me the newt tail."   
"No."  
Hermione put her other hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. "Give me the newt tail."   
Draco ignored her.   
"Fine. I'll just have to tell everyone about your---"  
"Have your damn newt tail then!!!" He screamed as he threw the handful of slimy tails at her.  
Hermione smiled. She may be dying, but could still get her way.  
She added the newt tails as Professor Snape told the class to begin to pack up. "The potion needs to simmer overnight, so we'll see how it works tomorrow. I want a two foot parchment outlining your term project for me by the end of beginning of class. So I suggest you get together with your partner to decide on what you'll be doing before then."  
Hermione and Draco glared at each other.   
"Meet me in the library at four today. And don't be late." Hermione demanded as she left the dungeon running to catch up with Harry.

"You're late."   
Hermione just glared at Draco as she set her books down on the table. "I'm sorry. Lost track of time." The truth was she'd had a dizzy spell on the way to the library and had needed to sit for a bit before she felt capable of anything. The last thing she needed was for Draco to see her in that condition.   
"So what do you think we should do?" Hermione asked  
"You're the one who's so smart. Why don't you decide on something and then I'll agree and we can call it a day and go to dinner. "  
"Why aren't you taking this seriously?"  
"Why are you taking it so seriously?"   
"Fine. Whatever. I'll figure something out and write up the paper. You can sign your name on it tomorrow before class."  
"Sounds like a plan." Draco stood quickly. He couldn't wait to get out of the library and away from Hermione. The queasy feeling in his stomach was back again. Hopefully it was nothing a good dinner couldn't fix."I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
Hermione nodded. It took all the energy she had to keep from falling off the chair until after he left.


	10. A Word From The Dark Lord

Standard Disclaimer

A Word from the Dark Lord

Lord Voldemort sat in his high backed chair in front of a roaring fire, listening to the report his new spy was giving him of the goings on at Hogwarts.   
"Thank you Professor. You're information is most helpful. I shall be sure to talk to the young Mr. Malfoy about his relationship with the mudblood."  
With a poof of green smoke the head was gone.   
"Call Mr. Malfoy here." He commanded "In fact, call both of them. I do believe his father will be most amused by the allegations."  
"Of course sir." his servant scurried from the room.   
The Dark Lord thought about the situation. He felt his spy was over reacting, but it did give him an idea on how to get to Harry Potter. A very good idea indeed.   
With loud pop, Lucius Malfoy stood before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.   
"You needed me sir?"   
"Sit down Lucius. Would you like a cup of tea while we wait?"   
"No thank you."Lucius glanced nervously about the room "Who are we waiting for, may I ask?"  
"Your son, Draco."   
Lucius' eyes widened at the thought of what trouble Draco could be in. "What did he do? I promise it won't happen again. I..."   
"Oh no Lucius. I him to continue on this path."   
"What, my Lord?"   
" I want him to gain the trust of a Ms. Hermione Granger. If he must seduce her to do so, well, then by all means."   
"He's been carrying on with that mudblood?!" Lucius was outraged. "How could he, my only son, my flesh and blood---"  
The Dark Lord raised one hand to silence Lucius.   
With a puff of green smoke Draco appeared in the fireplace. He stepped out carefully, wiping the soot from his robes. "You called, my Lord?"   
"Please sit." Draco chose to stand. "I'm sorry sir, but I've been sitting all day in class. I'd really rather not."   
Lucius glared at his son's impertinence.   
Lord Voldemort smiled. "I called you here to discuss your relationship with a girl at your school. Ms. Hermione Granger."  
All of Draco's confidence left him. His stomach began to flop as he tried not to think about the dreams. They were only dreams after all. How could You-Know-Who constitute that as a relationship?  
"I have it from a reliable source that you've been seeing a lot of this girl."   
Draco voice shook as he replied "I wouldn't call it a lot sir. She's my partner in potions and so we've been working on our term project together. But thats the extent of our relationship. I really do hate her. She's nothing but a know-it-all no good mudblood."   
"She's also friends with Harry Potter I do believe."  
Draco nodded. "Yes sir, she is."  
"I want her to be your friend too."   
"Sir?"  
"I want you to gain her trust. By any means necessary."   
"Sir?" Draco wasn't quite sure he understood what he was being told to do.  
"There's an old Muggle saying. It goes something like 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer.' Well, I want you to keep Ms. Granger quite close."   
"A brilliant plan sir." Lucius interjected. The Dark Lord ignored him.   
"Am I understood Draco? I want you to use her as a way to get to Harry Potter."   
Draco smiled for the first time since entering the room. "Consider it done sir."


	11. The Common Room Door

The Good Side Of Evil  
Standard Disclaimer  
A/N I know it's short, but hey, short is better than nothing right?

The Common Room Door

"Hermione?"  
Ron, Harry and Hermione all looked up from the game of wizard chess.  
"Yes Neville?"  
"Umm, there's someone at the door for you."  
The trio exchanged looks of bewilderment. Hermione slowly got up off her seat on the common room floor and looked at Neville.  
"Who, exactly, is waiting for me?" She asked, quite puzzled.  
Neville muttered something quite incoherent.  
"She asked you a question, Longbottom." Ron piped up.  
"He told me not to say."  
"Honestly Longbottom. If you don't stop ---" Ron stood up suddenly, only to be pushed back onto the couch by Hermione.  
"Knock if off Ron." Turning to Neville, she asked "Did he say why you couldn't say?"  
Neville shook his head.  
"Thanks for telling me Neville." Hermione started to walk toward the common room door.  
"Hermione! Are you out of your mind? What if its an axe murderer waiting out there to kill you?"  
Hermione stopped, and said with a sigh "Neville, is the person waiting outside the door for me an axe murderer?"  
"No. At least, I don't think so."  
"Well thats reasuring." Ron snapped.  
"I'll be fine Ron. Don't be such a worry wart." and with that she quickly ran out the door.  
Ron just stared as the door slammed behind her. "Will someone please tell me what is wrong with that girl."  
"Maybe she just resents the fact that you're acting like she can't take care of herself." Harry sugested.  
"Was not."  
"Or maybe she knew it was Malfoy in the hall and didn't want you getting all jealous." Neville meekly added.  
"Who?!" Ron turned to Neville, his eyes wide. "That slimey no good evil son of a ---"  
"Ron!" Harry grabbed Ron around the sholders to keep him from punching a very scared Neville.  
"I'm sure she didn't know it was him." Harry tried in vain to calm Ron. "And besides, she can take care of herself. He probably just had a question about potions."  
Ron elbowed his way free.  
"I'm gonna go and check on her. Make sure that creep isn't doing anything to --- If he --- I'll --- the stupid--- " He fummed as he stormed through the door into the hall.  
Harry and Neville exchanged looks of exasperation as they followed.

Hermione let the door slam behind her. How could Ron be such a jerk. Could he honestly think that there was anyone in the castle who could hurt her? It was probably just some Ravenclaw who didn't want anyone to know he needed help in some class. Or a professor who---  
"Hi Hermione."  
"Hi." Hermione was startled to see Draco step out from behind a suit of armor, but she kept her composure. "Neville said you wanted to see me?"  
"Umm, yeah. I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. I've done a lot of thinking, and it's really unfair of me to exspect you to do all the work on the potions term project. Please don't tell anyone this, but I find cheating absolutely apalling, and really don't think I could put my name on a paper I didn't help write. I really am sorry for the way I acted. It was inmature, and --"  
"Its fine, really." Hermione couldn't help but smile at the way he was shuffling around, as if admitting he had a conscience was a hard thing to say.  
"Umm, here's a list of ideas for the project that I came up with." He said, handing her a small roll of parchment. "Could we go to the library for a bit and discuss what we want to do?"  
"Sure. That sounds great."  
As they walked down the hall together Draco slowly put his hand on the small of Hermione's back. He then glanced behind him and winked as Ron stood speachless outside the common room door.


	12. Secrets

The Good Side Of Evil

Standard Disclaimer

Secrets

Over the next few weeks, Draco and Hermione began to spend more and more time together. Hermione really began to enjoy the time they speant working on the term project for potions. Draco seemed like a diffrent person when they were alone in the back of the library. He seemed to have let his guard down, each time they met letting her catch a glimpse of who he truely was. Not some Muggle hating Death Eater, but an intellegent, sensible young man who was worried about the same sorts of things she was. And, despite Ron and Harry's mistrust of him, she began to really truely like him.  
Draco was a bit worried at first about letting Hermione into his life, but he knew it was the only way to gain her trust. He was suprized at how easily it all came, how quickly he became accustumed to telling her little secrets about himself. He was even more suprized however, when she began to tell him the little secrets about her. How much she resented Ron treating her like she couldn't take care of herself. How much it annoyed her when everyone wanted to know what it was like to be friends with the boy who lived. How much she hated pickles. All these little things that seemed so trivial were exactly what Draco wanted.  
"Are you alright 'Mione?" Draco immediatly noticed that Hermione wasn't herself. She was quite pale, and looked like she might fall over any minute. He stood up and took her arm to help her into the chair. At first she hesitated, but as another dizzy spell hit she was quite greatful for the help.  
Draco sat down across from her, looking concerned. He'd noticed that somedays she seemed a bit pale, or would move slower, or not quite be able to concentrate, but he had never seen her this bad.  
She must have seen the concern in his eyes, for she forced a slight smile, and said quitely "I'll be fine. I just need to rest for a moment."  
"Are you sure? Do you want to go see Madame Pomfory? Or you can go back to your room and sleep for a bit. We don't have to work on the project tonight. In fact, maybe we'd better put it off. You really don't look so well."  
Hermione smiled at his concern for her well being. Three weeks ago he'd have said she was faking it and made her stay to work. But then again, three weeks ago she wouldn't have let him see her in this condition.  
Draco put his hand on top of hers, resting on the table. "Your hands are like ice. Whats wrong?" When Hermione didn't respond, he continued "You can tell me, really."  
And Hermione believed him. "I'm sick." She began.  
"Well I can tell that much."  
She glared at him, causing him to mumble "sorry, go on."  
"I've been sick for about five years now. It started when I was a second year. After being unpetrified, I just didn't feel like myself. All summer I had these spells of ...something. I would go days or weeks being perfectly fine, and then all the sudden I would get really dizzy and faint, and couldn't move from my bed. A few days later I'd be fine again. My parents took me to every doctor and specialist they could find, but they all said I was perfectly healthy. I seemed okay right before school started again, so my parents let me come back. After about two weeks I fell ill again. Dumbledore had me rushed to St. Mungos. At least the doctors there realized I was sick. They just didn't know with what. They still don't."  
"How have you kept it hidden for so long?" Draco was amazed he hadn't heard about it before that she was sick. Usually news like that spread like widefire thru the castle.  
"Lots of visits to St Mungos for more 'cures'. The problem is, everything they've ever given me just treats the symptoms. And now I've run out of even that. Everything they gave me would stop working after awhile, because my body would become resistant to it." Hermione paused. She didn't know if she should tell him the last part. She didn't want his pity. She just wanted to be treated like a normal person. Not like someone who was going to die.  
Draco could tell she was holding something back. He squeezed her hand gently.  
Hermione smiled, and decided to continue. "I'm going to die. They've run out of cures. This summer they told me that if this last charm didn't work, there's nothing else left."  
"And the charm isn't working?"  
" I got a letter the first day back saying it was unsafe. Apparrently prolonged use causes spontaneous combustion."  
"How did Weas, sorry, Ron and Harry take the news?"  
"I haven't told them yet. They know I was sick for awhile, but they think I've been cured for a few years now. I just don't know how to tell them. They worry enough about me as it is. I don't want to give them any more to worry about."  
"Why would they worry about you? You're perfectly capable of handling yourself in any situation."  
Hermione smiled. "Try telling Ron that. But then again maybe you shouldn't. You seem to be one of the many reasons he thinks I'm incompetant."  
Draco raised an eyebrow in question.  
"Ron, and Harry too I guess, well, they just don't trust you. They think that you're brainwashing me into spending so much time with you so that you can get close to Harry."  
"Do you think that?"  
Hermione looked Draco straight in the eye. "No." She responded quietly.  
They both smiled.  
After a brief pause, Hermione began again. "I'm feeling a bit better. Maybe a bit of homework will help take my mind off things. So what did we need to do tonight?"

"How much time can you possibly need to for that dumb potions project?"  
Hermione jumped at the sound of Ron's voice. She had thought the common room would be empty by now.  
"Why does it matter to you?"  
Ron walked up to Hermione and tried to put his arm around her. "We're just worried about you is all."  
"We, Ron?" She pushed him away. "I don't see anyone else. I just see you. Acting like a jealous, inmature, little brat."  
"Well why shouldn't I be jealous? Ever since this summer, it's like I don't even know you anymore. Anytime you're around me you act all sullen and gloomy, but when you're with him -" Ron's voice trailed off.  
"Ron, I don't know what to tell you. It's just, well-" Hermione paused. She didn't know quite what to say. "I'm sorry about how things have been but -"  
Ron's eyes widened as he saw Hermione suddenly go pale. She began to gasp for air, her eyes fluttering. She started to teater back and forth, and then went completly limp.  
Ron managed to catch her right before she hit the floor. Laying her gently on the couch, he checked to make sure she was still breathing. He then yelled for McGonnagal. As she (and the rest of the house) came running, Ron just sank to the floor next to Hermione.  
"Please wake up Herm. Please." He whispered, trying to keep his composure.  
McGonnagal congered up a strecher, and helped Ron to move Hermione onto it. "You'd better go get Potter. I'll make sure she gets to the hospital wing alright." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. She'll be fine."  
Ron wished he could believe that.


End file.
